Disney Channel Original Series
Disney Channel Original Series to seria seriali fabularnych i animowanych produkowanych i premierowo emitowanych przez Disney Channel. Od 1983 to 1997 były tworzone jako Disney Channel Series, a w 1996 pojawiały się już pod obecną nazwą. Oprócz tego artykuł zawiera listę Playhouse Disney Series, seriali produkowanych dla Playhouse Disney (bloku dla dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym w Disney Channel). Przy każdej produkcji napisane są w nawiasie daty rozpoczęcia i zakończenia pierwszej emisji. Disney Channel Series 1983 * Good Morning, Mickey! (18 kwietnia 1983) * Welcome to Pooh Corner (18 kwietnia 1983 - 1986) * Contraption (18 kwietnia 1983 - 25 października 1989) * Kaczor Donald przedstawia (1 września 1983) * You and Me Kid (18 kwietnia 1983 - 1986) 1984 * Symbol (1984 - 1991) 1985 * Dumbo's Circus (6 maja 1985 - 1988) * Wuzzle (14 września 1985 - 7 grudnia 1985) 1986 * Kids Incorporated (3 listopada 1986 - 9 lutego 1994) 1988 * Dzień dobry, panno Bliss (30 listopada 1988 - 18 marca 1989) 1989 * Mickey Mouse Club (24 kwietnia 1989 - 31 maja 1996) 1991 * Adventures in Wonderland (1991 - 1995) 1992 * Raw Toonage (12 września 1992 – 28 listopada 1992) 1993 * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (16 października 1993 – 16 stycznia 1995) * Marsupilami (1993 - 1995) 1996 * The Mighty Ducks (7 września 1996 - 10 stycznia 1997) 2001 * Café Myszka (13 stycznia 2001 - 24 października 2003) Disney Channel Original Series 1997 * Flash Forward (1997 - 1999) 1998 * Bug Juice (28 lutego 1998 - 2001) * Sławny Jett Jackson (25 października 1998 - 22 czerwca 2001) 1999 * To niesamowite (18 stycznia 1999 - 28 września 2001) * The Jersey (24 września 1999 - 23 marca 2003) 2000 * Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (17 czerwca 2000 - 2 czerwca 2003) * In a Heartbeat (26 sierpnia 2000 - 25 marca 2001) 2001 * Lizzie McGuire (12 stycznia 2001 - 14 lutego 2004) * The Proud Family (15 września 2001 - 19 sierpnia 2005) 2002 * Kim Kolwiek (7 czerwca 2002 - 7 września 2007) 2003 * Świat Raven (17 stycznia 2003 - 10 listopada 2007) * Lilo i Stich (20 września 2003 - 23 lipca 2006) 2004 * Dave the Barbarian (23 stycznia 2004 - 22 stycznia 2005) * Filip z przyszłości (18 czerwca 2004 - 19 sierpnia 2006) * Brenda i pan Whiskers (21 sierpnia 2004 - 25 sierpnia 2006) 2005 * Amerykański smok Jake Long (21 stycznia 2005 - 1 września 2007) * Nie ma to jak hotel (18 marca 2005 - 1 września 2008) * Maggie Brzęczymucha (17 czerwca 2005 - 27 maja 2006) 2006 * Nowa szkoła króla (27 stycznia 2006 - 20 listopada 2008) * Hannah Montana (24 marca 2006 - 16 stycznia 2011) * Wymiennicy (8 września 2006 - 30 marca 2009) 2007 * Cory w Białym Domu (12 stycznia 2007 - 12 września 2008) * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (12 października 2007 - 6 stycznia 2012) 2008 * Fineasz i Ferb (1 lutego 2008 - obecnie) * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek (26 września 2008 - 6 maja 2011) 2009[edytuj | edytuj kod] * Słoneczna Sonny (8 lutego 2009 - 2 stycznia 2011) * Jonas w Los Angeles (2 maja 2009 - 3 października 2010) 2010 * Powodzenia, Charlie! (4 kwietnia 2010 - obecnie)[1][2][3] * Akwalans (3 września 2010 - obecnie) * Taniec rządzi (7 listopada 2010 - obecnie)[4][5] 2011 * Nadzdolni (6 maja 2011 - obecnie) * Z innej beczki (5 czerwca 2011 - 25 marca 2012) * Jessie (30 września 2011 - obecnie) * Austin i Ally (2 grudnia 2011 - obecnie) 2012 * Wodogrzmoty Małe (15 czerwca 2012 - obecnie) * Blog na cztery łapy (12 października 2012 - obecnie) 2013 * Liv and Maddie (19 lipca 2013 - obecnie) * Wander Over Yonder (16 sierpnia 2013 - obecnie) 2014 * Girl Meets World (2014) * I Didn't Do It (2014) * Star and the Forces of Evil (2014) Playhouse Disney Series 1997 * Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (20 października 1997 - 6 maja 2007) 1998 * I pies, i wydra (5 marca 1998 - 24 września 2000) * Olinek Okrąglinek (4 października 1998 - 1 sierpnia 2004) * Out of the Box (5 października 1998 - sierpień 2004) 2001 * Kubusiowe opowieści (22 stycznia 2001 - 1 października 2002) * Stanley (15 września 2001 - 26 listopada 2004) 2003 * Świat Todda (28 września 2003 - 14 lutego 2007) 2004 * Opowieści z Kręciołkowa (12 września 2004 - 7 stycznia 2008) 2005 * Breakfast with Bear (2005 - 2006) * Johnny and the Sprites (9 października 2005 - 4 stycznia 2009) * Mali Einsteini (9 października 2005 – 30 listopada 2009) 2006 * Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (5 maja 2006 - obecnie) * Złota Rączka (16 września 2006 - obecnie) * Ooh, Aah and You (2006 - 2007) 2007 * Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś (12 maja 2007 - 9 października 2010) * Zajączkowo (3 listopada 2007 - 2009) 2008 * Poruszamy wyobraźnię (6 września 2008 - obecnie) 2009 * Agent specjalny Oso (4 kwietnia 2009 - obecnie) * Gdzie jest mysz? (24 sierpnia 2009 - obecnie) * Przystanek dżungla (26 września 2009 - obecnie) Disney Junior Series 2011 * Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (14 lutego 2011 - obecnie) Zobacz też * Disney Channel Original Movies Kategoria:Artykuły